Orsi International
The Dominate Tome comes from Orsi's Factory level 2 and is only usefully given to someone who both has high enough Generation and does not have Presence already, if such a person exists. Samuel gains Celerity after the modern age encounter with Orsi in his Factory. Vukodlak the Tzimisce Antediluvian, the ultimate villain in Redemption, commands all the forces of the Sabbat in New York City including the Ventrue Antitribu under Count Orsi in league with the Tzimisce. Vukodlak and Orsi also have some power on the inside of the Camarilla through the traitor Dominic from Leaves of Three, who schemes for more power within the Camarilla hierarchy. Vukodlak's Sabbat has very different goals to the Sabbat previously ruling New York City, but it uses many of the same means. Outside: Ventrue thugs that are atypical of White Wolf Ventrue, voiced by Wilhem's voice actor, Michael Benyaer. If you arrive without Alexandra's blood painting, they will turn you away. Depending on what trips the script triggers, you may need to talk to them to be able to enter Alexandra's studio opposite the New Moon - the same door outside which Bill Campbell waits in ambush in Leaves of Three. Inside, Revenge of the Ventrue. Ventrue with Dread Gaze send you running into Advanced War Ghouls and more Ventrue. But this might actually be the least of your worries, as they have an ability that possibly surpasses any other enemy ability in the game, with heavy aggravated damage coming from an enhanced version of Shape of the Beast. Orsi International 4 The floors are designed with Redemption in mind, so the first level with enemies on it is Orsi 1, but the entrance to the whole building, and the area that you return to before you can enter a new floor, is Orsi 4. Each level is entered here, you proceed to the end of it, exit higher up in level Four again, walk up to the next level, etc. Orsi can just barely be seen looking down from his overseer's box at the top. Orsi International 1 Orsi International 2 Orsi International 3 Gallery Factory1.png|Ventrue War Ghoul Potence.png|Casting animation for War Ghoul Potence is particularly wide radius War Ghoul Factory1.png|Close look at Vicissitude's victims' faces War Ghoul Uppercut.png|Savage uppercut that can send War Ghouls' enemies flying up into the air Tzimice Elder.png|Tzimisce Elders mostly cast spells, notably Drawing Out the Beast Tzimice Stagger.png|Tzimisce staggered by a blow Tzimice Potence.png|Blue light of Potence fading Tzimice Chicken.png|Characteristic walk with elbows held high, perhaps an in joke by the developers about the crest on their head and neck looking like a cockerel Humanity One might imagine Christof would gain Humanity by killing Orsi, but no. concern in a Sabbat town, exterior. Inevitably one such enterprise would become Antitribu Ventrue in alliance with the Tzimisce. The Tzimisce's concern with Fleshcrafting is doubtless the primary reason for the corpses hung like dry cleaning conveyed through the factory]] The Factory holds the final Humanity loss, although it may, like the Werewolves, be possible to skip entirely with Walk The Abyss. Once Orsi is confronted and defeated, Christof and co. head back down to the entrance. He still does not know where to find Vukodlak, but Kazi and her Sabbat sisters stand before them. Kazi speaks for the trio, with her customarily self-indulgent languidness. If Christof loses his temper, there are two different ways he can lose humanity, one of which also gains no information. The first choice : choosing to threaten the sisters the first time results in no dialogue on Christof's part, but instead an animation where he grasps Kazi by the throat and shakes her. He loses humanity, and Kazi tells him what he may more or less know already, if the coterie has scouted around New York sufficiently, "The fiend is below the blackened church, to the north. There you will find him, below, in his Cathedral of Flesh. Little good this will do you now, as he arises in but a few moments." Or the player may decide to find Vukodlak without their help, or coerce them with threats of violence: "Speak now, or forfeit the pleasure of speech forever"Sound file: Christof_38_1_2499 V:tMR However, threatening the sisters does not loosen their tongues any better, and loses humanity, just as well. Leaves of Three Leaves of Three Factory start points are at the 'end' of each level with respect to Lo3, where players are escaping out of the Factory rather than infiltrating into Orsi International as in the single-player game. Pay close attention to Luke, and most NPCs, really. Neither of the single player scenarios hold your hand, as the difference between the dialogue in them, and the Backstory, shows. He releases the players from the Sun Room in the Factory, and then they are on their own. His speech holds facts relevant to the next objective which are never marked on the mission objectives, and the exit from the Factory can be a very long time away. Leaves is paradoxically designed to be a challenge for medium level vampires, and awards too much experience to remain medium level for very long. There are really no points in favor of beginning your character's journey in the Factory: it makes sense to begin in the Dark Ages and progress to the present day, for one thing. There is no dockside weapon seller before facing deadly challenges, necessitating using the Storyteller to equip new characters. Other challenges are outrageously high: New York is the final chapter in the whole story. The Factory is quite far along in that chapter. Leaves of Three starts its dungeon crawl at the END of the dungeon, where Orsi stood! To be fair, Advanced War Ghouls are the worst of it, whereas in Redemption the Ventrue are worse, but it is no beginner's playground. Storyteller In the Storyteller's Location Pane, clicking on the "Jump to Location" button while possessing a player character will teleport them individually, and instantly, to the selected area's start point. This is particularly useful in the Factory, with the reversed spawn points more than capable of sending recently joined players into the middle of enemy groups instead of joining the party. The same button will also move the Storyteller Head to those locations if nothing is possessed. Gallery Links Category:New York City Category:Ventrue Category:Tzimice